Sam/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Girlfriend Spouse Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Casual talk * Atara has very high standards for its citizens, I went and left soon after. * When I left Lucien I went to Atara and then Sandrock. They're all very unique, but Portia is the only place that made me feel at home. Compliment *(You look so cool and collected at all times!) ** You know, I wasn't always like this. I was a cry baby when I was little, then one day it just clicked. *(You're doing a great job protecting Portia.) ** I'm just happy I can do something for Portia. It's a special place. Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * Pumpkin Steamed Rice is really delicious! * You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. * You know, the Baked Rice with Coconut Chicken is really good! It's got fried chicken on top of white rice, layered with rich coconut sauce, so tasty! * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow is it bitter! I just can't take it! ;Ask about work *(As the only girl in the Civil Corps, have you ever been given any special treatment?) Everyone's treated the same in the Corps, no matter the gender. I don't think it matters to a monster whether I'm a girl or not when it's aiming for my throat. *(How's life in the Civil Corps?) ** I really like it. In the Civil Corps, I can actually use my power to do some good. Arlo and Remington are also good friends to have. ***(You seem very reliable.) **** You betcha! ***(Please be my person bodyguard!) **** Haha, you can't afford me! Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * The end of boredom! * Hey, let's start. * Let see what you got. * This sister is ready to rumble! * Let's see who's gonna win this time. * Ok, let's have another round. * Don't cry for your mommy when you get hurt. * I won't beat you too badly. * Another round? * Fine by me. * I'll not going to go soft on you. ;Win * You are too young. * Give up? * You need more practice. * Maybe try to beat me next time. * Don't worry, there won't be any scars. * A good night's rest will fix all the hurtin'. * Come challenge me again sometime. * That was pretty close. * Go home and take a break. * You need more practice. * That was too close. * Wow, you really pushed me there. ;Lose * I really lost? * Not bad, not bad! * I'm going for the win next time. * Let's try again. * Now you've done it! * Did you learn some moves from Arlo? * Hey, that really hurts. * I'm bleeding... * Not bad at all, wanna join us? * I'm going to go take a break. * Impressive. Most impressive! * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. Category:Dialogue